User talk:Batzloff1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Batzloff1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 15:18, January 12, 2011 thanks. this wiki is not in yellow that's good. Welcome! Good day! Welcome to Lovia, we’ve been expecting your arrival! Pierius Magnus 15:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Please dont call me brother. ::Well not brother as in "siblings" but as a friendly way to adress you. I'll call you comrade from now on, or priatel (in Oceana language). Do you want to make a character, so that we know what your name will be? Pierius Magnus 15:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::it's personal you shouldnt call me brother. and no priatel' either. just call me batzloff it's my name. ::::In Lovia we all have a character of our own. Mine is Ygo August Donia for example and Yuri Medvedev is our Prime Minister. Everyone invents a character of their own and writes about it. For example if you name yours "John Johnson" then you'll be called "Mr. Johnson". I am Mr. Donia (or Magnus, if you will). It's easy, really. Pierius Magnus 15:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::ok so i'm batzloff ::::::Ok, Batzloff it is. Although if you are to become a citizen our King will require you to give him a First name AND a Last name. :P Pierius Magnus 15:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::can i become a king too? i want to make my own world with a king like king pierlot I and king dimitri I from "newnationa". But a normal king. but with power ::::::::Of course you can. I made myself the Baron of Donia, you can give yourself a title aswell. Emperor Batzloff the First, perhaps? Pierius Magnus 15:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::were are all the paghes? ::::::::::On the site. You can just click on the blue links and you'll see articles. It ain't so hard to find a page. Ever edited a wikia or wikipedia before? If so, then I think you'll be fine. Pierius Magnus 15:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::ok thanks. your very nice ::::::::::::Thanks. And good luck to you, I think you'll be fine. First thing you could do is write about your character (make something up). Then go to Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and put your name in the list of members, okay? Pierius Magnus 15:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::ok. i'm a member now. why? ::::::::::::::You are a member because you write you are one. That's how it works here. If you write you are 7 feet tall then you are 7 feet tall. If you write you are a moviestar, then you are one. It's how Lovia works. I wrote I had A private Army and so I got it. :) Pierius Magnus 15:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :ok. ::It is, by the way, appreciated that one signs his messages by typing ~~~~ (four tildes) behind every message on a talk page. Pierius Magnus 12:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::i try: call me Batzloff 12:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::it works. call me Batzloff 12:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, mate :D Cristian Latin 20:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome! Martha Van Ghent 12:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Vote Walden! Martha Van Ghent 12:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :He is a member of the CCPL, my dear "Marfie" ^^ Cristian Latin 12:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::He could change, you know ;) Martha Van Ghent 12:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Nahh, he wouldn't :D Cristian Latin 12:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::We can try ^^ Martha Van Ghent 12:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol. 17:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::welcome too. can i vote today? civil rights are important i want to vote for civil rights. it is of great importance! 18:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Please sign in though . You will be able to vote for whomever you want, when you become a citizen. 18:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::i signed in but then i was no longer loged in. when Do I become a citizen? should I go to the embassy are their embassies or consulates? call me Batzloff 18:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. You'll be a citizen in a day or two. You have to make 50 edits (3 more to go) and you have to have been here 4 days. Then we can write your name in the citizen book. 18:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::ok thank you. this is a difficult country. you have a nice flag i like the tree. lebanon also has a tree on the flag but a different one. perhaps you dont believe it but I know everything about flags. i am now learning how to say the lands in English. so i can talk about flags on the forums. call me Batzloff 18:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Or you could try the moderate PCP! Were christian too. And welcome, if I already haven't said it before Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Believe me, Batzloff, you are doing just fine! Your English is already improving greatly! Pierius Magnus 18:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, Magnus. Your English has already gotten a lot better. My Dutch, however, is still miserable. ;P Edward Hannis 21:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::thank you. I take English classes on tuesday. i don't speak dutch because i know nobody who is Dutch. it is strange you all speak dutch. are you dutch-firisian or are you from america? call me Batzloff 09:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, many of us are from either Belgium or the Netherlands (Holland). Some of us are from the United States of America, and there are also some British, French, Danish, Norwegian people... . There is only one "Frisian" person here, that's User:Pierius Magnus. Frisia is a region in the Netherlands (and Germany and Denmark, as a matter of fact). 09:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::ok. call me Batzloff 10:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Citizenship 10:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC)}} :Please take your time to read this carefully. 10:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::After having done this you're entitled to vote on Forum:Federal elections, my friend :). I hope that your party - the CCPL - can count on your support! We will definitely have a great time together Cristian Latin 17:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Of course. For example you could put at my name and then a Minor and Support vote at either Hannis, Latin or Ilava. Pierius Magnus 20:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You're getting out of hand, Magnus. :P Such shameless politics. Edward Hannis 20:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am shameless, Hannis. Didn't you know that already? I'm an outrageous personality, God made me this way. ;) Pierius Magnus 20:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) call me Egor Batzloff, i am male and I live in "5 Greenpark Avenue" in Abby Springs. call me Batzloff 17:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :So what can I do now? is there military conscription i am against the military. So can I vote? will you write me in the citizen book please, king? can i be elected? call me Batzloff 17:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes you can now vote for the other people in the CCPL, Batzloff! And sadly enough you cannot run because you are too late for that. You can, however, support you party members. When we asked for you strategy, you said: "We win!". That's a fine strategy: vote and help us do that! Pierius Magnus 17:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::you're getting out of hand, magnus call me Batzloff 17:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) @Batzloff: thanks, you're now a citizen! 17:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you have been made a citizen, you can vote in the Federal elections. Me and my party members, Andy McCandless and Martha Van Ghent, could really use your vote. You could even become a member of our party Walden, and run in the midterm elections. HORTON11 18:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Funny where this guy is going . "you're getting out of hand, magnus" 06:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, very funny indeed sir! :P Pierius Magnus 08:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you mister horton. you are very nice and it's a good party because of civil rights and nature. i watched Incovenient Truth. i will vote for you. what are the midterm? why is your party named a wood? call me Batzloff 08:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : Their party is called a wood because they are tree-huggers, dear Batzloff. Have you ever heard of tree-huggers, or have you even seen one? Cristian Latin 10:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Apologies My sincere apologies if I were a little bit too pushy, Batzloff. Pierius Magnus 09:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :you were not pussy but give too many messages about voting. you tell me join party and i join the cccpl. you also tell me to be a Citizen and the king makes me a citizen. you also tell me to give the maJor vote to you. you tell me one, two, tree, four, five, six, seven times. Even more.. so you are not so friendly. archimedes says you are shameless and I dont know him but he's right about the shameless. i WANT TO VOTE FOR HORTON ANDX YURI! call me Batzloff 09:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And what about Archimedes? He's a friendly guy &'' CCPL. Pierius Magnus 09:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I am sad to hear that, Batzloff. I hope there is any way to remain friends together within our (my ''and your) party the CCPL. We are not all like Pierius, please take that in mind, my friend .~If there is any way I could help you settling in this nation, do not hesitate and contact me on my talk page . Cristian Latin 09:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::why is the Pierius the big candidate? you must chose the best not the meanest. i will be friends with you. call me Batzloff 09:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: He is not mean, dear Batzloff, that's one thing you must understand, although he might look a bit mean. That is because he really wants to become Prime Minister, because he has great plans for Lovia. Do not forget that we are for 18 days already in the elections and that it is very exciting! I am glad that we can be friends, Batzloff. We could really use someone like you around here! We really need to protect civil rights, you see! With more CCPL power, more civil rights! Cristian Latin 09:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) what are the big plans? call me Batzloff 09:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : More civil rights and more democracy! More freedom of religion! Better education and health care, better transportation and connections, a well protected environment, no discrimination. To get you in Congress in the Mid-term Elections for CCPL! Pierius has mailed me that he really felt sorry that he bothered you, and that it was not on purpose. But he does not know how to ask for forgiveness. He wants to be friends too, you see . Cristian Latin 10:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have voted for horton because of the civil rights. why do you wat more freedom of religion? is there a state religion? i dont like that because it is not free. there should be no religion in politics because it's filrhy. call me Batzloff 10:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, there is no state religion . But we would like more freedom for individuals and thus more freedom for individuals to be religious without being bothered . Cristian Latin 10:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) hello? :i don't understand. call me Batzloff 10:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: No need to worry. Cristian Latin 10:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::i still don't understand. call me Batzloff 10:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where do you live? Cristian Latin 10:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Abby Springs, didn't you know yet? ;) 12:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: You're just as funny as the intolerance poster, do you know that? Cristian Latin 12:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::yes Abby Springs but i moved from somewhere else. call me Batzloff 07:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting for me! Really apreciate this. HORTON11 13:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for supporting Walden and Justin (Horton)! Martha Van Ghent 17:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::your welcome. hello how are you? call me Batzloff 13:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If you would still want to cast your two remaining votes, this is the moment! 15:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :yes thanks. call me Batzloff 15:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Talk about timing 15:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Elections Hey, resident of the State of Kings. As you know, the battle in the elections are started. I, Jhon Lewis of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, will fight against the liberal politician William Krosby. Here you will find my views and visit the CCPL Day! I hope I get your vote and Kings will be the way you want. Wabba The I (talk) 12:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC)